Mobayus
AttackRage92 On DA created this planet Based on McleodGaming's Blade the Hedgehog and Bluu the Hedgehog Battle Clan Names Ling'Ryu - The famous battle clan of vampire hunters formerly lead by the Slade brothers, now lead by Blade and Bluu the swordmasters the name means in elvish "forest oni vampire slayers" NIGHTWATCHMEN - This clan of vigilantes is lead by Kimblei Satoshi, the prupose of the clan is to steal the souls of evil and slightly evil, also shares a rivalry with the Stealth family namely Alex "Archer" Stealth Holy Mothers - This clan brings justice as all in Mobayus know about it, their popular complaint is to ask "What is justice?" A question Blade asks Archer when he joins it. The leader of the clan is unknown Ling'Ryu It is said that this clan of vampire hunters was reborn when Sirious Slayer became Blade the Swordmaster since it hasn't been seen in 32000 years Blade - The main half of the leader of the clan, he is serious as is name as a person suggests, he doesn't call himself a hero, his expertise is in swordplay. Bluu - Blade's twin brother and the other half of the leader fo the clan, his expertise is in spells. Archer - The brains of the clan as his IQ is 4000 he lost his younger brother to Kimblei Satoshi and the soul stealing poison and he seeks revenge so he requires all the training he can get. Plasma "Crossbow" Stealth - Archer's twin brother but is not Archer's concern, a certain adventure he had with Blade he lost his arm but Archer wouldn't help him, he now calls him "heartless brother who can only think of revenge" he thinks when Archer is done with his revenge he will have lost his sanity making Blade have to force him out of clan. Axe the Berserker - He is the wise muscle of the group, he is half-bard, he guards the Master Skull with his brother NIGHTWATCHMEN This clan is a clan of vigilantes who steal souls. After soul 5000000 someone thought they had enough a certain Archer. Soul 5000000 was Archer's younger brother Axel Yaleina Stealth so archer goes at night to kill them all until Kimblei only is left and he duels for the fate of the souls he has stolen. Kimblei Satoshi Holy Mothers This clan is a holy clan with the want to bring justice to all appose them. Their popular question is "what is true JUSTICE?" the exact thing Blade says to Archer when he interviewed him. No important members thus far Vampire's Goals The vampires seek to destroy all the shining light of elves by destroying the Slade Realm. Vanondorf's goal is to have to ultimate opponent. Slade Powers These powers are the elven magic used my Ling'Ryu only. Spirit fire Spirit ice Spirit lightning Anti-Slade Powers The Anti-Slade Powers come from the Anti-Slade brothers. They are the anti-heroes of the Slade Realm. The two warriors with these powers happen to Vampires with Hearts that wish to destroy Vanondorf. Anti-Slade powers are The Reverse element Version of the Slade Powers which are include the Reverse Element of the Chaos Skull Powers. The two warriors who have these Powers are called Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow. When they were living, they used to be pirates. Category:Planets Category:Slade Realm